Data may be stored or represented as an array, a list, a matrix, or another type of data structure that includes one or more data elements, where the data elements may be referenced by one or more indices. For example, data elements of a 2 by 2 matrix A={a11, a12, a21, a22} may be referenced by two indices i and j, such that A(i,j) with particular values of i and j may refer to a particular data element of A. For instance, A(1,1) may refer to data element a11; A(1,2) may refer to data element a12; etc.
Data structures holding large numbers of elements can be of substantially any size. For example, data structures can include millions of data elements. Processing activities performed on large data structures may be unacceptably slow when processing is performed in a serial fashion, e.g., using a single core, using a single processing thread, etc. In an effort to reduce processing times, elements in large data structures may be processed in parallel using multiple processing devices. Processing elements from large data structures may not produce expected efficiencies because the parallel processing devices may only be able to handle a small and finite number of indices. For example, a parallel processing device may be unable to process an arbitrary number of indices, where the arbitrary number of indices are needed to achieve an expected processing efficiency or time.